Thy family
by carmade
Summary: A small look into Gaara and Naruto's life in Suna one night. . sry, can't think of a better summary, if one of you do, tell me.


**Me:**Yeah, I know, I should be writing more to my stories, but this damned thing WOULD NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!  
**Itachi:** sure it didn't  
**Me: smacks Itachi upside the head**it haunted my dreams for a week straight untill I finally sat down and started writting this freaking thing!  
**Itachi:.** ...you dream?  
**Me: tick mark** I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

_Arigato: Thank-you  
demo: But  
anou: Hey  
hai: yes  
gomenasai: I'm sorry  
koi: Love  
yamero: Stop  
aishiteru: I love you  
oyasumi nasai: Good night_

**Disclaimer:**hm...do you see that Naruto series turning into a yaoi show rated 16 and higher? no? then I don't own it!

* * *

Naruto was lying on his back on his and his lover's bed in his and his lover's room, his right hand rubbing his bulged stomach and the other lying by his side as he stared up at the tan ceiling.

He heard the sound of little feet running down the hallway and stopping in front of the door and he couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his face.

The door slowly opened and a little girl of about three or four walked in, shutting the door behind her. The girl had hair the reached her shoulders, it started red at the top of her head but when it got to be about mid length it start turning to blonde. The girl's eyes were a bright teal color, with slightly more blue then green. The girl was wearing black shorts and a slightly baggy red shirt and was barefoot.

Naruto turned his head towards the little girl and smiled at her. "Come here Takara." He said, outstretching his arm to the little girl. The little girl, now known as Takara smiled a big smile, ran over to the bed, climbed up it and rapped her little arms around Naruto's waist while burying her head in his chest.

Naruto started running his left hand threw Takara's hair. "What's wrong baby?" he whispered.

"Mama, when will papa be home?" Naruto smiled.

"He'll be home soon baby, it's still early for him to be home just yet." Takara sat up in bed and sighed.

"Fine, but when he gets home he'd better have some ramen with him!" Naruto chuckled and kissed Takara's forehead.

"I'm not so sure he'll have ramen with him Takara, but I can make you some if you want." Takara's eye lit up.

"Really mama!?" Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Arigato mama!" Naruto just smiled and kissed her forehead once again. However, once he was sitting up on the bed Takara crawled into his lap. "Takara, I can't make you ramen if you're sitting in my lap." Takara looked up at Naruto.

"I know mama, demo…um…" Takara blushed "Demo…can…can I feel my little brother or sister?" Naruto smiled at Takara and kissed her nose.

"If you wish little one." Takara smiled brightly, nodded and placed her tiny hand on Naruto's growing stomach. "Anou little one." Takara said softly, before leaning down and kissing Naruto's stomach.

Naruto smiled at Takara and ran his hand threw her hair. "Come on Takara, let's go down to the kitchen and I'll make you some ramen." Takara looked up at Narutoand nodded with a smile on her face. "Hai mama."

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I signed yet ANOTHER paper. I glanced up at the clock and it read 6:56pm. _'I think that's enough of these papers for one night.'_ I piled all the papers I had read threw, sighed or denied, or had yet to go threw and put them in different piles, then I walked out the door and out the tower.

As I walked threw the streets of Suna the villagers turned to me and smiled, funny not even eight yeas ago they would have turned tail and ran. I shook my head. _'Naruto wouldn't want you to think about that.'_A small smile found its way onto my face at the mention of my fox. Yes, you read right, MY FOX. We'vebeen married for five years last month.

I thought back to the time when Naruto first visited me in my village, he and that white haired man had left Konoha for 'training' purposes. Load of bull if you ask me, I knew that the old man was just using that as an excuse to get Naruto out of the village.

**Flashback!**

I was standing on the roof of me and my siblings' house; I looked out at the desert, searching for the person who had changed my life not even five months ago. I had felt his chakra the moment that he had entered the desert, which was four hours ago.

Normally it takes someone about four days to travel threw the desert to the village, but we're talking about Naruto and that white haired senin here, not to mention that they had past the halfway mark two and a half hours ago.

I jumped down off the roof and made my way to the gates.

When I made it to the gates the guards there looked at me warily, and then went back to their job when they saw I was just leaning against the gate looking at the desert.

Not even five minutes later I could see the figures of two people making their way threw the desert. One who was dressed in black and the other that was dressed in red and green…_'what the fuck…is it Christmas or something?'_

As they got closer I was able to see Narutoclearly. Instead of wearing the ridiculous orange outfit he was wearing baggy black shorts, a maroon colored shirt withblack flames on the bottom and the sleeves and he was wearing black sandals. As he got closer I noticed that he had a gold chain around his neck with a black pendant on it that was the kanji for demon fox.

Naruto looked up from the ground and I got a good look at his face. Even from were I was at I could tell that he was angry about something and by that look in his eye if he didn't hurt something soon his anger might get the better of him. However once he saw that I was standing there his eyes seemed to light up and a smile broke out across his face, and not one of those fake smiles that I saw him wear when he was in his village, but a true smile. And the anger that he had in his eyes disappeared, as if it was ever there. And sure enough he took off and started running towards me. At the same time I noticed that my two older siblings had joined my by the gate.

When Naruto reached us he slowed down and looked at the three of us. He then tuned towards me and smiled. And just as the white haired man reached us he said "Anou Gaara." Needless to say all but he and I were surprised. I nodded to him.

"Anou Naruto." Again, all but the two of us were surprised. Then he did something that surprised everyone, even me. He walked over to me and hugged me; of course when I got over my little shock I hugged him back.

After that little greeting I lead him and the white haired senin to the hotel that they would be staying while they were here and once I had done that I bid my goodbye's to them, but not before telling Naruto that when he was done unpacking and settling in were he could find me if he needed anything.

An hour later I was up on my roof once again, watching as the sun was slowly setting when I felt Naruto's presence on the roof. "May I join you Gaara?" I turned to him and nodded. He sat down next to me and stared out at the sunset.

After a few minutes of quiet I asked him the question that had been on my mind since he arrived. "Why did you have an angry look on your face when you were walking here?" He sighed but didn't turn towards me.

"Konoha's council has asked that I never return to the village, and is bent up on pinning Sasuke leaving on me. They had called me to them before I left and told me all this, saying that I had two choices, either I leave the village for good and never come back, or I stay in the village and they take away my rank of shinobi." He sighed. "It's like I wasn't expecting it or anything, they've been looking for a reason to get rid of me since I was born." He looked up at the sky. My eyes widened. _'It's true that my village doesn't like me, but they're slowly starting to see that I'm not going to kill them on sight, but they would never try and ban me from the village.'_I turned and got a better look at Naruto, his face was relaxed, as was his body and he had a small smile on his face.

"What did you say to them Naruto?" He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I told them that regardless of their demand I would have to return to the village in three years time, like the Hokageasked. And when I did get back I would give them my answer."

"So in three years time you shall tell them weather or not you're going leave?" He nodded and turned to face me, his blue eyes have turned a darker blue and had sadness in them, and I knew he already made up his mind on what his answer would be. "Hai, in three years." As he turned to face the sunset again I put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head and face me with surprise on his face. "Gomenasai, Naruto." He tilted his head to the side.

"For what?"

"I can tell by the look in your eye that you've already agreed to leave the village for good, even if you have yet to tell anyone." Naruto's eyes widened and then they went back to normal. "It's scary the way you can read me like that." I smirked.

"I can read you better then you think." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Ehehe…is that a good thing?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure."

**End Flashback**

Needless to say that, that night Naruto and I formed a bond; which only got stronger each day that we were together.

As I neared my house I shook my head of all thoughts of the past. As I entered the house and started taking off my shoes I heard movement in the kitchen and could smell ramen being cooked. Most likely for Takara, Naruto doesn't eat ramenwhen he's pregnant, he told me so when he found out he was with Takara, something about ramen not sounding good and being unhealthy for the baby.

I entered the kitchen and saw that Naruto was standing by the stove, stirring the noodles every so often, and I saw Takara was sitting on the countertop next to him watching as he stirred the food. I noticed that Naruto was wearing baggy black sweats, most likely mine and he had on a tan tee-shirt that also looked like it was mine.

As I got closer Takara turned and faced me, just as she was about to say something I put my finger to my mouth and winked at her. She smiled, nodded, and went back to watching Naruto. I slowly walked up behind Naruto and when I was close enough I rapped my arms around his waist, noticing as he jumped a little.

Narutotilted his head back and looked up at me with a smile. "Anou Gaara-kio." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Naruto-koi." I whispered, and noticed with a smirk that Naruto still blushed at my words before he went back to the food.

"I thought you told me that you weren't going to eat any ramen when you were pregnant." I said teasingly. Naruto chuckled.

"The ramen's for Takara not me. Besides, I'm not hungry right now, although I bet you are, eh Gaara-koi?" I shook my head and buried my face in his hair, smelling the sent that can only be Naruto; the smell right after it rains. "I'm not hungry either koi, at least not for food." I moved my right hand to were it was under his shirt and slowly rubbed his bulging stomach while my other hand moved up his shirt until it reached his left nipple where I rubbed it and pinched it, noticing that Naruto moaned softly and arched back against me. "G-Gaara, yamero." I sighed.

"Fine, but once Takara is in bed you, my little fox, are mine to devour." Naruto shivered, turned around and whispered in my ear.

"I can hardly wait, Gaara-kio." He then turned back around, turned off the stove, grabbed a bowl, and placed the bowl of ramen on the table. "You can have the ramenafter you give your papa a hug and kiss hello." Takara giggled, slipped off the counter and ran to me and jumped, of course I caught her, and she hugged and kissed me. "Aishiteru papa." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aishiteru Takara." She giggled once more, and once I placed her on the ground she climbed into the chair at the table and started eating her food.

I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms over my chest. Naruto walked over to me and I rapped my arms around his waist, pulled him close and kissed him on the mouth. When the kiss ended Naruto smiled tiredly at me and rested his head on my chest while closing his eyes. "Naruto, are you alright?" He nodded.

"I'm fine Gaara, just a little tired." I nodded and rubbed his back, pressing hard against it every once in a while on the spots that I knew would be bothering him, earning me small moans from my little mate.

I knew that the strain of the baby must be getting to him; he was half way threw this seventh month so it wasn't a big shock. I remember when he was pregnant with Takara, of course with her he was on bed rest in his seventh as she wanted to come out to early, and he would always ask me to rub his back to help ease the pain. Amazingly I remember all the spots along his back that had been hurting him.

When Takara was finished with her ramen and put the bowl in the sink Naruto took her to the bathroom for a bath while I washed out the bowl.

By the time Takara was done with her bath, after a water fight with Naruto and getting almost everything in the bathroom drenched, dried everything in the bathroom and got her ready for bed it was already 8:15.

I picked up Takara and followed Naruto up the stairs, having to help him up the last two steps as he started to stumble slightly, and into her room. I laid her down in her bed and kissed her on the cheek, and she mine. I stood and moved to the side and Naruto sat down on the edge of her bed and kissed her on the cheek, and she his. Although when he went to get up she grabbed his arm. "Mama, I want to say night to the baby." Me and Naruto got smiles on our faces.

"Alright honey." Takara sat up and put her hand on Naruto's stomach.

"Oyasumi nasai little one." She then leaned down and kissed the Naruto's bulging stomach. Naruto kissed her on the head and tucked her back in bed.

"Oyasumi nasai Takara." He then got up from the bed and the both of us slowly left the room, tuning the light off and closing the door slightly.

Once we were in our room Narutowalked over to the bed and sat down facing me and he gave me one of his dazzling smiles. "Gaara, my mate, I do believethat you told me that you were hungry an hour or so ago, are you still hungry?" I grinned seductively at him and walked across the room, once I was standing in front of him I pulled him up towards me and kissed him on the mouth. When we parted I caressed his face with my right hand. "Naru, I will ALWAYS be hungry for you." I saw him shiver and mentally smirked. He looked up at me with eyes full of lust and love and whispered in my ear. "Good, cause I need you to remind me who I belong to." I growled in anticipation. I grabbed his waist and pulled him flush against me and kissed him hard, which got a moan out of him.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I moaned into Gaara's mouth as he kissed me hard. He moved his right hand lower until it was resting on the middle of my back were he pushed to bring me closer, if it was even possible, and his left hand moved down to rest on my butt.

When we pulled away from the kiss I looked up into his eyes and saw that they had lust and lovein them. I smiled at him and slowly started walking backwards towards the bed, pulling him along with me. Once the back of my legs hit the side of the bed I allowed myself to fall backwards onto it, I spread my legs slightly, giving enough room for Gaara to sit between them and propped myself up on my elbows.

Gaara crawled onto the bed, sitting between my spread legs, and starting kissing me on the mouth, putting his left hand on the underside of my right leg and his right hand behind my head. "Naru…what…is it…that…you…want?" he asked in between kisses. I rapped my arms around his neck once again and pulled his body closer to mine. "I…want…you…my mate." I answered in between the kisses and slightly dazed.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I woke a few hours later to someone tugging on my right arm. When I turned I saw that it was Takara and she had tears in her eyes. I sat up, turned on the light on my side of the bed and pulled her up into my lap, letting her grab onto the front of my shirt.

There was a soft groan to my left and I saw Naruto open his eyes. He looked at me and when he saw that Takara was crying he sat up in bed and rubbed her back. "What's wrong honey?" Takara turned her head to face him and climbed into his lap, burying her head in his neck.

"Y-you where on th-the floor, you h-had blood running down yo-your face and y-your ha-hand was reaching o-out f-four me."

Mine and Naruto's eyes widened. Naruto's grip on her tightened and I pulled the both of them closer to me, the both of us whispering comforting words to her.

When she stopped crying she looked up at us. "Can I sleep with you?" Naruto looked over to me and we both nodded to her.

I lay down on my back, Naruto laid his head against my chest and Takara placed her head against Naruto's stomach while he pulled the blanket up over our bodies. Narutoleaned down slightly and kissed the top of Takara's head and then leaned up kissed me on the mouth saying a quite "Oyasumi nasai."

As I watched my mate and child slip into sleep I couldn't help but feel completed and as I placed my right hand against Naruto's stomach, feeling a small kick hit my hand I let a smile grace my lips and soon feel joined my small family in sleep.

* * *

**Me: .** I know, it sucked.  
**Itachi:** just slightly...  
**Me:** are you trying to make me feel better?  
**Itachi: nod  
****Me:** WELL DON'T! BE HONEST! **mutters about dumb Uchiha's** Anyways, please tell me what you think.  
**Itachi: nods** Reviews make her happy, and trust me, she isn't like that much...  
**Me: smacks Itachi** SHUT UP! **smiles** hope you enjoyed, and please remember, that little blue botton on the bottom the page is your friend and it would like you to click it!


End file.
